Y no regresó
by MaanuBlaack
Summary: Bella pudo salvar a Edward de los vulturis. Pero el decidió no volver, aún con la idea de la protección de Bella. ¿Que será ahora de la vida de Bella sin Edward?
1. Cumpleaños

Cumpleaños

Me desperté muy temprano, eran las siete más o menos. Y de repente recordé que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Eso debería alegrarme pero… Esto significaba algo mas para mí, pues exactamente hace un año… pasó, el accidente que causó que la razón de mi existencia se fuera… para siempre.

Edward. Edward Cullen. Lo último que había sabido de él es que estaba con el aquelarre de Tanya, en Denali. Y empecé a recordar... Cuando supe que me vio saltar por el acantilado y creyó que me había suicidado. Por lo que él me imitó… Alice lo detuvo pero… el no iba a volver, no me quería poner en peligro, lo que no sabía es que cada día que pasa me hace más daño su ausencia.

Pero de pronto, se interrumpieron mis melancólicos recuerdos con el sonido de mi celular. Lo tomé y vi quien era... Jacob, Mi mejor amigo, mi sol en mis días de sombra. Debía aceptar que estaba mejor desde la partida de Edward pero... Aun no me recomponía del todo. Por lo menos podía decir su nombre sin que se me quebrara la voz. Sabía que a Jake lo dolía que cada vez que nombrara a Edward volviera a las sombras. Pero creo que ya estoy lista para hablar de ese tema sin soltar lágrimas.

Contesté.

-¡Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias Jake, enserio que me hace falta.

-¿Todavía te afecta…?-sabía que iba a decir, y no lo quería escuchar.

-No, osea no te puedo decir que ya lo olvidé pero…

Me detuve. No quería hablar esto por teléfono, pero cuando lo viera lo hablaríamos.

-en fin, oye, después hablamos, ahora baja y deja que Charlie te felicite.

-Ok, Jake, eso haré. Besos, te quiero.

-Yo también cariño, nos vemos.

Hice lo que me dijo Jacob y bajé las escaleras. Pero ahí no estaba solo Charlie…

Estaba lleno de globos y detrás de ellos estaba... Jacob.

No sabía que decir. Estaba en shock.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella.

Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue ir y darle un abrazo. Me alegraba de que fuera mi mejor amigo.

Detrás de los globos aparecieron Billy y Charlie, que también me desearon un feliz cumpleaños.

-Ya bella, anda y vístete, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿que?

Me empujo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Solo anda!

Me bañé y luego me vestí, me puse la blusa roja que tanto me gustaba, con unos vaqueros.

-Listo.- Le dije.

-Perfecta. Ahora, ¡vamos!

Me tomó la mano y me saco de la casa. No estaba su auto. Osea que…

Antes de que pudiera analizarlo, ya me encontraba en sus brazos, yd e repente, comenzó a correr con una velocidad sobrenatural, por lo que estuvimos en un segundo en la Push, la playa que tantos recuerdos me traía.

Caminamos un largo trecho tomados de la mano mientras analizaba como decirle lo que sentía.

-¿Jake..?

-Hmm?

-Yo... Quiero hablarte de lago.

-¿De que? -. Su voz se tornó preocupada.

-Yo solo te… Quería agradecer.

-¿Porque?-. Sonaba desconcertado.

-Tú sabes… Si no fuera por ti probablemente ahora yo no existiría…

-Bella, no digas eso, tú eres fuerte. Lo se, te conozco.

-No Jake… Me sacaste de las sombras. De verdad que te debo mi vida y… creo que también mi cordura. Tú viste como estaba al principio. Daba miedo.

-Si.-. Se rió.-Dabas miedo.

-Por eso... tu haz hecho que mi vida vuelva a tener sentido, tu me mantienes en pie.

-¿enserio significo tanto para ti?

-Si, es y no tengo idea como explicarte lo mucho que et quiero.

-Umm, creo que te entiendo. Pero me alegra saberlo. Yo creía que era un sustituto de chupasangres.-Se rió.-Aunque eso era suficiente para mí, cualquier cosa que me mantenga a tu lado…

-Eso es masoquismo. ¡No puedes rebajarte así! Nunca, ¡Escúchame!- Se empezó a reír y desvió la mirada.- hey, Nunca Jake, serás un sustituto de nada, y tampoco puedes obligarte a sufrir por estar con alguien.

-Bueno bueno, Pero, no importa ¿No?- Porque yo significo para ti más que eso.

-Exacto.

Supuse que había entendido, pues no encontraba otra forma de explicarle.

Nos abrazamos por un largo rato. Luego, se separó de mí y me miro con emoción.

-Hey, te tengo que dar tu regalo.

-No Jake… No, No es necesario.

-lo se, pero quiero dártelo, es algo que significa mucho para mi.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres...

Rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta que sacó una caja pequeña.

-¿Que es?-. Que pregunta más idiota, ¿por que la hice?

-¡Ábrela!- Dijo riéndose de mi pregunta.

Le hice caso y la abrí. Adentro había un cuerito con un dije con una letra "J" de madera.

-¿T-te gusta...?

-Jake... ¡esta preciosa! ¿La hiciste tú?

-si, ¿de veras te gusta?

-Te lo juro.

-Mira el mío.

No me habría percatado que el también traía uno amarrado en el cuello, solo que el suyo tenia una "I" en lugar de una "J"

-Wow! Jake, de veras que me encantó.

-Me alegro. ¿Te lo pongo?

-Claro.- Me levanté el pelo para que me lo amarrara.

-Te queda muy lindo-. Dijo. Con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Gracias. Por todo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, además, yo también te debería dar las gracias a ti.

-P-Porque?- Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Que podría hacer que Jake me debiera algo a mi?

-Bella…- Me tomo las manos.

-Este año contigo ha sido sin duda el mejor de mi vida, aún con el fantasma de tu chupasangre rondando por ahí.

¿Qué le pasaba? No podía creer que me agradeciera por... hacerlo sufrir... Esto era raro.

-bueno... La verdad no se que decirte...

-No tienes que decir nada.

El resto del día nos dedicamos a Hablar de cosas menos incomodas, por lo que el día de me paso muy rápido.

-Jake, ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que me vaya.

-Pero…

-Oye, ¿no te basta estar todo el día conmigo?

- Bueno- Dijo a regañadientes.

-Me tomo en sus brazos y se echó a correr en dirección a mi casa.

Cuando estuvimos al frente de esta, me bajó.

-bueno, feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo.- Se rió.

-Nos vemos Jake, te quiero.

-Yo también cariño.- Me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó corriendo.

Cuando entré, Charlie estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Hola bella, te la pasaste bien con Jake?

-No te imaginas cuanto.

-Me alegro. Hey, Alice llamó.

Alice. La única Cullen con la que seguía hablando.

-¿Que quería?

-Supongo que decirte feliz cumpleaños, dijo que la llamaras.

-Ok, ahora la llamo.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número.

-¿Hola?

-Alice, soy yo, bella.

-¡Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias Alice.

-¡De nada! Hey, mañana no hagas ningún plan, iré para allá a verte.

Alice vendría a forks, Hace casi un año que no la veía.

-¿E-En…serio?

-Si, pero si todavía te afecta…-Su voz sonó preocupada.

-N-no, solo me tomó por sorpresa, te veo mañana.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente.

-Bueno... En ese caso... hasta mañana.

Corté el teléfono.

-¿y?- Me preguntó

-Umm, vendrá mañana a verme.

El rostro de Charlie se puso de todos los colores hasta que recobro su color natural.

-¿Vendrá sola?

Ya sabía a que se refería, quería saber si venía con Edward.

-si papa.

Suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegro.

-Me voy a acostar, buenas noches.

-Espera, bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre que?

Vaciló, en sus ojos se veía indecisión.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Sobre Jacob.

Ya veía lo que se me venía encima, y no tenía problema en enfrentarlo.

-¿Que pasa con el?

-Bella, ni tu te puedes mentir, Jake ha estado muy feliz contigo, el es un buen chico, no el hagas vanas ilusiones.

-Papa, no es tu asunto.

-Tú eres mi asunto.

Me estaba desesperando, quería tiempo a solas para pensar y el me lo estaba quitando.

-Pero Jake no, y esto se trata de el ¿no?

-Bella...

-Papá no tengo ganas de hablar, ¿puede ser otro día?

-Bueno, pero no creas que lo olvidaré.

Me di vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Se que lo harás.- Masculle lo suficientemente bajo para que Charlie no me oyera.

Me derrumbé sobre la cama, había sido un día muy cansador.

Algo que había dicho Jake me había quedado dando vueltas en la cabeza

_Yo creía que era un sustituto de chupasangres. Aunque eso era suficiente para mi, cualquier cosa que me mantenga a tu lado…_

¿De verdad Jake estaba dispuesto a tanto por estar junto a mí? Esto no es algo común en la amistad, ni siquiera en las más cercanas. Y lo peor es que yo no me merecía un cariño así. Pero lo deseaba. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Entre preguntas y preguntas, me quedé dormida. Mis ojos no dieron más.

Al otro día me desperté muy temprano. Además me había dormido con ropa, tal y como llegué de la Push.

Y de pronto recordé. Hoy viene Alice.

Me bañé y me vestí, pero me tomé mi tiempo, pues aun era temprano.

Cuando terminé la hora había transcurrido notablemente, por lo que me apresuré a preparar el desayuno.

Iba a hacer algo especia. Un omelette.

Cuando estaba terminando oí los pasos de Charlie.

-Hola bella, ¿que hay de desayuno?

-Hola papa, omelette.

-Estupendo.

Nos sentamos a comer en silencio. Charlie me miraba de una manera extraña, como si estuviera esperando algo de mí. Y sabía lo que era. Quería que comenzara con el tema de anoche. Pero yo no lo haría, y el tampoco.

Cuando terminamos recogí los platos y los lavé. Mientras estaba en eso sonó el timbre.

Oh. ¿Podría ser?

Charlie se apresuro a abrir la puerta.

-Alice! Hola, ¿tanto tiempo, como has estado?

-Bien Charlie, ¿y tú?

-bien gracias.

Era Alice. Pero era raro, creí que con la partida de Edward y todo eso me afectaría más su llegada. Pero no fue así.

-¡Bella!

Corrió a abrazarme.

-Feliz cumpleaños amiga.

-gracias Alice, también pro venir desde quien sabe donde para decirme feliz cumpleaños.

-No era solo para decírtelo, si no para celebrarlo. ¡Fiesta de compras!

Oh no, de compras con Alice.

-Con tu permiso Charlie. ¡Vamos bella! No hay tiempo que perder.

Me arrastró hacia afuera emocionada.

-¡Que te diviertas!-me grito Charlie.

Afuera estaba su flamante porsche amarillo.

Cuando estuvimos las dos adentro, ella quedó con la vista clavada en mi cuello.

-¿Q-Que pasa?

Y en ese momento recordé. El collar de Jacob.

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto con fingida indiferencia y curiosidad.

-regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Y que significa la "J"?

-Jacob.

Su mandíbula se tenso.

-Que… lindo es.- sonaba como si luchara consigo misma para decir las palabras adecuadas.

-gracias.

Iba con la vista fija en el camino... hasta que...

-¿Bella?

-Dime

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Pero sin enojarte ni nada.

¿Que se traía entre manos? Esto no era normal en ella.

-Claro, dime.

-Me sorprendió que no te afectara en nada mí... Llegada.

Me sorprendió. Alice siempre tenía tacto para ese tipo de cosas, y ahora estaba como mas… no se, interesada en lo que sentía, pero no parecía percatarse de que eso podía pasarme a llevar. Pero la verdad es que no era así, no veía cambios en mis sentimientos.

-¿Por que...?- intenté parecer indiferente, pero no lo logré. -Ah, te refieres a Edward, ¿verdad?

-Hmm, Si…

Suspiré. Acá había algo raro. ¿Por que Alice se interesaba tanto en saber si aun quería a Edward? Si de todos modos el no volvería, y lo mejor era que nos olvidáramos mutuamente, y por lo menos yo lo estaba logrando. Sentía que me faltaba un detalle para entenderlo.

-No del todo, pero cada día estoy mejor. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si, un año es mucho. ¿Y tu, como has estado?

-Hmm, bien, osea, cada día mejor. Debo decir que esto se lo debo a Jake, ya sabes... Si el no estuviera yo probablemente no existiría.

Por sus ojos paso dolor y rabia.

-¿Tanto te afecto?- dijo casi en un susurro.

-No te imaginas cuanto.

-Cuanto lo siento... pero tú sabes, es por tu bien, aunque con una manada de hombres lobo reemplazándonos no sirve de mucho.- Soltó una risita nerviosa, pero su tono era triste. Este tema era difícil.

No podía creer que dijo que alguien los reemplazo, eso era pasarse de la raya.

-Hey, Alice Nadie, y que te quede claro. Nadie nunca los va a reemplazar.

-Es bueno saberlo, no me gustaría que me reemplazara un perro.

Ambas nos reímos. Aunque yo de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero que mas da, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo mas veré a Alice.

-En fin… Tu sabes que lo que hizo Edward es por tu bien, ¿verdad?- Quizás era mi imaginación, pero su voz sonaba persuasiva.

No lo dudaba, pero eso no ayudaba a olvidarme de el.

-Hmm, si. Pero prefiero pensar que ya no me quiere.

-Emm, eso es masoquismo, ¿o me equivoco?- sonó sorprendida, eso la tomó por sorpresa.

-Quizás hay un poco de eso, pero la mayor razón es que lo quiero olvidar, no me sirve de nada aferrarme al pasado, y si pienso que Edward me sigue queriendo, no voy a poder olvidarlo.

-Hmm, es un buen punto. Pero l mas importante: ¿estas… bien?

Esa pregunta me fue difícil de responder.

-A-algo así... Creo.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la interrumpí.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?

-En mi casa, claro.

-¿Sola?

-No, con Jazz.- Dijo con indiferencia.

-Ah, ¡genial! ¿Oye, te puedo pedir un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-Mándale saludos a todos por allá y diles que los extraño.

-Claro, nosotros también a ti, y mucho, sobre todo…

No terminó la frase. Y la verdad, no quería saber en que terminaba.

Le sonreí, no sabia que responder a eso.

-¡Llegamos!

Fue un día largo. Muy largo. Estuvimos en Seattle todo el día. Lo pase bien pero habría preferido quedarme en forks.

-Adiós bella.- Me dijo Alice antes de dejarme al frente de mi casa y salir disparada en su flamante porsche amarillo.

Fue un día extraño. Dos horas más o menos antes de llegar a casa, Alice comenzó a comportarse extraño, como si estuviera apurada o agitada. Cuando le pregunte que pasaba me dijo que nada, y no le iba a discutir. Supuse que había tenido una visión.

En ese momento no tenía ganas de analizarlo, ni tampoco ahora. Lo único que quería era dormir.

Charlie Estaba viendo beisbol en el sillón.

-Bella, ¿te la pasaste bien?

-Si, fue cansador. Buenas noches.

.hasta mañana.- su tono sonó desconcertado. Probablemente esperaba tener una conversación más productiva conmigo.

Me puse el pijama y me tumbé en la cama. Me dormí al instante.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño. En mi interior sabía que era un sueño. Pero era tan nítido... y sentía que intentaba decirme algo.

Estaba en el claro. Con... Jacob. Y de pronto aparecía... Edward. Se mantenía lo más lejos que le permitía el espacio. Jacob se percató de su presencia y soltó un gruñido, pero siguió como si nada. Edward no se movía y nos miraba con expresión adolorida. Atormentada. Agonizante. Caminaba unos pasos hacia nosotros y luego... Desperté.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Miré la hora. Era temprano aun, 7 a.m, por lo que intente dormirme de nuevo.

Y lo logré, pero con eso volvieron los sueños. Esta vez era como la "continuación" del sueño anterior, pero como si se hubiera saltado una parte, pues ahora vía como Edward estaba a escasos 30 centímetros de mi, y Jacob luchaba contra si mismo por no perder el control… pero no lo logro. Vi como ante mi se alzaba un enorme lobo marrón oxido mientras que Edward me tomaba y me ponía en su espalda para luego echar a correr. Yo no entendía nada y tampoco era capaz de hablar. Cuando Edward llegaba a los limites del bosque me bajaba y corría de vuelta hasta el claro, donde aún estaba el lobo… y desperté.


	2. La declaración

Nota: Gracias a todos por la apreciación, tuve un pequeño accidente al subirlo, como no sabía ocupar esto subí dos capítulos en uno, pero ahora lo arreglé. ^^

La declaración.

El sonido del teléfono me perforaba los oídos, con que eso fue lo que me despertó… pro culpa de la persona que esta al otro lado del teléfono nunca sabré como termina mi sueño… siempre lo mismo.

-Hola?-Dije al contestar.

-Bella hola, soy Angela. Te desperté?

-No-. Mentí –Que hora es?

-Las doce del dí riéndose, pero se detuvo – Bueno me preguntaba si… digo, como hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y planeamos una salida hoy, todos juntos. Mike, Jess, Tyler, Ben…Ya sabes.

Eso me haría bien, hace tiempo que no veo a mis amigos.

-Claro, Claro, sería genial.

-Estupendo! Pasaremos por ti a las tres, nos vemos!- me dijo emocionada.

-Seguro, Adiós Angela-. Dije antes de cortar.

Me bañé, vestí y arreglé rápidamente. Me topé con Charlie camino a la cocina.

-Bella? Planeas ir a algún lado?-Dijo con curiosidad.

-Pues si, Angela me llamó. Nos vamos a juntar todos.

-Oh, que bien. Es bueno que veas a tus viejos amigos.-Dijo con un tono de decepción. Probablemente esperaba que fuera a ver a Jake.

-Si-Me limité a contestar y continué con lo mío.

Un rato después pasó Angela por mí.

-Hola Bella!-Me dijeron todos antes desinstalarme en el asiento de atrás.

-Guau, has cambiado mucho.-Me dijo Mike.

-Ehh tu igual Mike- Y vaya que era verdad. Estaba mucho mas alto y mas… guapo? Quizás era mi imaginación.

Nos fuimos todo el camino hablando que habíamos hecho en este tiempo que no nos vimos. Solo Angela y Ben entraron directamente a la universidad. Los demás, entre ellos yo, Habíamos tomado un tiempo para estudiar más y relajarnos.

Fuimos a Port Angeles, Estuvimos gran parte del día en un parque, conversando e cosas sin sentido… Extrañaba eso, lo de tener amigos _humanos _con problemas _humanos, _Era… diferente a estar con Jake, o los demás chicos de la manda.

Luego fuimos a comer a un restaurant. Pedimos una mesa muy grande pues éramos muchos. Durante ese rato no pensé ni un segundo en criaturas mitológicas, solo en que estaba compartiendo con mis viejos amigos humanos del instituto.

Resultaba raro pensar, y nunca me había detenido a hacerlo, que la mayoría de mis conocidos llevaban una vida sin vampiros ni licántropos de por medio. Solo los problemas cotidianos, como una pelea con un amigo o tus papás, o un corazón roto, por un humano, claro… La vida debe ser bastante aburrida así, pero supongo que para ellos es lo único que conocen.

Luego de analizar esto me di cuenta de que hablar de _vampiros_ o pensar en ellos ya no me es tan doloroso como antes, de hecho el agujero en mi corazón casi ni se siente. Yo creo que pronto estaré lista para reconstruir mi vida.

A la vuelta todos estaban mucho más callados, probablemente porque ya se había hablado todo. Cuando Mike paró el auto frente a mi casa me despedí y me bajé. Entonces me di cuenta…

…Jacob estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche con expresión aburrida. Pero al escucharme dio un respingo corrió hacia mí dejándome sin respiración.

-J-Jake… por favor.

-ah, claro, lo siento… Que bueno que llegaste! Te estaba esperando…-Se detuvo. Su mirada cambió de emoción a ansiedad.

-Ah, y hace cuanto que estás aquí afuera?- No podía seguir con ese incómodo silencio.

-Hmmm… No lo sé ya perdí la encogió de hombros.- Llegué antes de que oscureciera.

Entonces ahí me di cuenta. Estaba oscuro, cuanto rato estuve fuera?

-Que hora es?-Le dije.

-casi las diez..por que?- me miró con curiosidad.

-Solo… No lo sé, que rápido se me pasó el día.

-Lo mismo en un susurro.

-Por que? Que hiciste hoy Jake?-Quería poner un tema.

-Por que no mejor nos sentamos?

Recién ahí me di cuenta que aún estábamos parados en la vereda.

-Ah, claro. Vamos.

Caminamos en silencio hacia las escaleras para sentarnos.

-Bueno hoy… Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Sólo que hoy encontramos una nueva escencia y estamos rastreándola para encontrar de quién es. Nada importante.-Dijo con despreocupación, por lo que supuse que de verdad no era nada importante.

-Ah.-En ese momento nos llegó una brisa que me dio escalofríos.

-Estas bien Bella? Tienes frío?-Me dijo Jake mientra me acercaba a él para abrazarme.

-Si un poco, Entremos?

-Pero… estamos bien aquí…

-Tu estas bien, la gente con una temperatura normal no.-Dije.

-Bueno…-Dijo a regañadientes.

Entramos y estaba todo oscuro, además que el coche de Charlie no estaba afuera por lo que supuse que tenía turno nocturno hoy.

Prendí la luz y caminamos en silencio hacia la cocina, Tenía mucha hambre y me quería servir algo.

-Quieres algo, Jake?- Le pregunté.

-N-no… gracias-Dijo nervioso ¿qué le pasaba? No había razón para que estuviera así.

De pronto, sentí que me abrazaba por la cintura.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Quizas es mi imaginación pero sonó como… apenado, intrigado, algo asi… Como si no supiera que hacer.

El silecio que reinaba era bastante incómodo, y eso sólo pasaba cuando se avecinaba algo complicado. Quizas esté paranoica pero tenia un presentimiento extraño.

-Bella…-Dijo Jacob en otro suspiro.

Me dí vuelta para verle la cara y deseé no haberlo hecho pues me di cuenta de dos cosas. La primera de lo que reflejaban sus ojos, estaban llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento, ese brllo que me iluminaba también a mí se había apagado. Y lo seguno era que… nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca! Tramaba algo, lo sabía por su expresión.

-Bella, yo…- Jacob se mordía el labio, estaba muy ansioso.

-que pasa Jake? Dime, sabes que peudes confiar en mi.

-L-lo se… Pero es que… es difícil.

Que rayos le pasa? Esto es raro.

-No te entiendo Jake…- Dije cofundida.

-Lo sé-. Se rió melancólicamente. Se detuvo de golpe como si hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar, peor en su lgar dejó una triste sonrisa.-Es solo que.. Bella de verdad no se como decrte esto! Es frustrante, nunca lo he hecho y no imaginaba que fuera ten difícil.. para los demás se ve tan fácil..-Dijo metido en sus pensamietos.

-Jake, sabes que no entiendo que me intentas decir cierto?

-Si, lo sé. Pero… ah que mas dá. No tengo anda más que perder…

-Jacob…-. Le interrumpí. Quería qu me explciara que pretende.

-No Bella espera. Necesito decirte esto ahora, no me lo puedo guardar mas.

-Ok, dilo- Dije.

-Bella yo.. yo…-tartamudeó.-bella yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti.-Dijo , y al ahcerlo sonó como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.- Te amo Bella, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te juro que nunca me había sentido asi antes. Y… Creo que eso.

-Jake yo.. no sé que decirte.

-No digas nada, no esperaba una respuesta, y menos una positiva. Solo era el hecho de que me he guardado esto más de un año y me quema por dentro… solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.-Dijo Jake con tristeza.

-No Jake, no es eso… Yo…- No sabia como decirle.. es mas, no sabia que decirle.

-Entonces…? Te juro que no me importa si ese chupasangres sigue en tu mente.-Jake sonaba ansioso.

-Supongo que..-De pronto vi como se acercaba para besarme. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los mios…

…cuando sonó el teléfono.

Jacob se ehcho para atrás frustrado mientras yo levantaba el auricular nerviosa.

-Diga?

-Bella-Dijo una vo aterciopelada y hermosa, yo conocía esa voz, la conocía muy bien…

_Edward._

No.. No me salía la voz. Jacob notó mi expresión y se tensó. Cuando al fin pude hablar dije

-E-Edward..?

Jacob soltó un gruñido y se tensó.

-Es esa sanguijuela?

-Está contigo ese chucho pulgoso? – Dijo Edward exasperado.

Cuando pude hablar denuevo le contesté a Edward.

-Si. Q- que quieres Edward?

Hubo un largo silencio.

-No… No lo sé. Fue una tontería, lo siento. Adiós.

Cortó.

Sentí como las lágrimas brotaban de mis mejillas, no sé por que rayosa salían. Pero no las podía detener. Subí la mirada para ver a Jacob y me dí cuenta de que le estaba hiriendo. Siempre era así. Era lo único que hacía. Herir a la gente. Este pensamiento solo me hizo llorar mas.

-Oh Bella..-Dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en la frente.

En su voz se notaba toda la angustia que llevaba dentro. Y por mi culpa, siempre por mi culpa.

-Yo..lo siento tanto Jake… Te juro que no… no quiero… por favor perdóname.-Dije entre sollozos.

-De que hablas? Si no hay nada que perdonar. Ya te dije, no te obligaré a nada y estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

-Pero Jake tu.. tu no te mereces esto. Lo único que hago es herirte. Te mereces algo mejor Jake!-Le dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Bella, no… no digas eso!-Dijo Jake con un hilo de voz, - Tu no… Bella, tu eres todo lo que quiero…-Dijo Jake angustiado, seguía hiriéndolo, por que siempre tenía que hacerlo? Odiaba hacerlo, y el muy terco no quiere entender que lo único que hago es herirlo.

-Jake, ves? Siempre te estoy hiriendo, es lo único que hago! Y odio hacerlo, lo odio Jake, te juro que me duele herirte!- Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bella, tu me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo, que seas una mártir es otra cosa.

-Jake, puedo ser mártir y todo, pero fuera de eso igual lo único que hago es…

Antes de poder terminar los labios de Jacob estaban sobre los mios. Pensé en intentar separarme de él, pero que caso tenía? El estaba feliz, y… bueno, creo que también me hacía feliz a mi.

Era un beso desesperado, daba la impresión de que intentaba hacerme reaccionar, pero la verdad yo sabía excatamente que hacía, hacerle daño, Pero al parecer al fin hacía algo que a los dos nos hacía felices. Por lo que le correspondí el beso. Cuando Jake se dio cuenta de que le corresponía, sentí mas emoción, y me sentí verdaderamente feliz, como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando al fin separó sus labios de los míos, pude hacerle una pregunta que en cierto sentido ya sabía que me ba a ersponder, pero necesitaba que me respondiera concretamente.

-jacob, esto es lo que quieres en verdad?-Le dije seria.

-Pero Bella, que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo respondela-No ude evtar sonreír.

-Claro que si, Tu, Isabella Swan, eres todo lo que yo quiero.

-Gracias Jake, Gracias por todo.-Le dije, feliz.

-No Bella, Gracias a ti, te juro que…-Se detuvo, intentando buscar la palabra correcta. La angustia había desaparecido.


End file.
